Sagarmatha Relic
"Werman told me that we can find all the pieces of the Sagarmatha relic so we can bring about an end to this horrific apocalypse. If we can go to the Hellmouth, then we'll bring Nolte Geschwefel's evil reign of terror to an end, then Werner can have his rightful throne back so he can eradicate this zombie threat once and for all! Well, hopefully our plan would work." --Su Ji-Hoon, Sagarmatha The 'Sagarmatha Relic '''is a central item to the plot of ''Zombie Army Trilogy. Hitler uses the relic in order to instigate the rising of the dead, and bring about the apocalypse. The relic is a cylindrical object with ancient writing inscribed in the top, and there are three glowing indents that run around it. It is comprised of three pieces with can be separated. Together it can be used as protection against the undead. However without all the pieces, Hitler wasn't protected from the hordes of the undead and was killed. But Hitler was able to retain his intelligence, and gained additional power, including the ability to control the undead and telekinesis. Three pieces of the Relic were retrieved by the Survivor Brigade, and it was put back together, it initially showed great power for them, wiping out all the zombies in the vicinity. However, the power seemed to be drained, with the lights along the side fading. When the group attempted to assassinate Hitler and failed, the relic was enough to make Hitler stand down and allow them to leave unharmed. It appeared that Hitler had overlooked a vital piece of the relic, and it was not complete. The group headed ventured to Hitler's mountain castle to find the final piece and restore the relic to full power. They fought their way through the castle and recovered the Sagarmatha Keystone, which finally fully powered the relic. Making it finally able to be used as a weapon against Hitler. The Group travel to the Hellmouth where Hitler has taken up residence, as he prepares to launch his final attack. Hitler demands that his minions kill them once and for all, however the group manages to fight their way deeper and deeper within the complex, and Hitler finally decides to kill them himself. They approach the Hellmouth, and a massive demonic version of Hitler rises out from it, attacking them, and rising even more creatures to kill them. However, he is defeated and thrown into the hellmouth. The Sagarmatha Relic is destroyed by Karl (or Beth) in order to close the Hellmouth and end the apocalypse. However, it only partially works, as destroying the relic has done nothing to the zombies that already exist, as the group rush out of the crumbling facility. killing some of the zombies in their way. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, it will be used by zombified Nolte Geschwefel to restore the dead bodies of Werman Reich's soldiers into zombies for join, which caused Zeltwachen Infection, unlike'' ''human version of Adolf Hitler before become zombified version. After he used it,it has been splited into have three pieces of the Relic and Sagarmatha Keystone for hiding in various locations of Zeltstrich but Sagarmatha Keystone will be hiding in Nolte Geschwefel's castle. However, heroes must find all of pieces and keystone of itself for make into one fully-Sagarmatha Relic to defeat and against Nolte Geschwefel - the apocalyptic vanguard of Zeltstrich,same in game. Category:Items Category:Superweapons